


Worried

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, james is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is captured but all he's worried about is Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried

James was tied to a chair, his arms twisted painfully behind him in a room that will probably require a tetanus shot. James had to think when the last time he got one, shit. The lone and bare light bulb above him swayed as the three thugs in the room stood before him. James’s left eye was swollen and he was pretty sure he had a concussion; details, though. He slowly twisted his wrists to feel that his fingers became numb.

The three thugs yelled at him in a language that James didn’t understand. Let’s not forget that he was so goddamn tired and hated that he was captured. Again. Third time this month, even. Why the hell was he getting so bad at his job all of a sudden? The first thug punched him in the face and James’s head whipped back. He stared at them blankly as he couldn’t even understand what they wanted. His mind began to drift elsewhere. He ignored their yelling as he thought of himself in his kitchen; the rare sun peaked out of the gray clouds. Eggs sizzled on the stove while James flipped some pancakes. Fresh fruit sat on the table as the plates waited for the last of the remaining meal. James smiled as his lover moved into the kitchen.

A punch to the face snapped James back to reality. James blinked before he spat out blood. Someone has to feed Q because lord knows he’s not doing it right now. Probably out of his mind because James lost his earwig and they probably can’t find a signal through the smartblood. James sighed as he spat out more blood onto the already dirty floor.

“Look,” James finally said through a mouthful of blood and possibly two broken teeth. “I just need to get out of here. My husband’s an idiot. He won’t feed himself. He’s probably doing his stoic ‘I’m the Quartermaster’ bullshit so it gives him an excuse to not eat.” The men glared at James as if to continue his story. “So, I kinda need to get out of here, guys. I don’t have what you need and you certainly don’t have anything that I need that’s of value. So if we could move on?”

One of the thugs cracked his knuckles in response. James huffed in exaggeration and was about to make his move when all three thugs collapsed onto the ground. James blinked and tugged at his bonds.

“You know, this is the third time this month,” Alec called out to before he emerged from the shadows. Alec grinned as he moved to untie the other agent. “You’re really slipping.”

“Did Q eat?” James asked as he stood, a hand immediately went to his side as his other hand held onto the dirty wall.

“Seriously?” Alec raised an eyebrow. “You are beaten to near death and you are worried about Q eating?” James stared at him with his one good eye. Alec held up his hands. “All right, please stop staring at me with your blood shot eye. It’s horrendous to look at.”

“Fuck you,” James said when Alec moved to help him. Alec wrapped James’s arm over his shoulder.

“Q, he’s alive. I got him. Do you want to talk to your idiot or should I just get him home safe?” Alec looked at James. “He says he hates you, but he guesses he can make it up to you when I get you home.”

“I really do love it when you are our messenger.”

“Just don’t let me relay any of your sexy messages. I’ve read your texts.”

“Just get me home, ass.”


End file.
